Save a Martyr
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 597 and 598* Mihawk is ashamed of what he has done, so Shanks comes in to help. Pairings not included. Slight OOCMihawk.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The room was deathly quiet, not a sound stirred in this grand hall. If someone dropped a pin, a man would hear every detail of it connecting to the ground and even hear the direction in which the pin had rolled. The room was dark for the weather outside was cloudy and the windows only brought in dim gray light. Strange as it sounds, in that room sat a man. His hands were threaded together and his elbows were resting on his knees. He was bent in a way when one falls in a great depression, his shoulders and back laden with guilt and shame. On his handsome face etched the coldest expression, which was caused this room to be so eerie. Was this expression meant to show his grief or his self-loathing? No one knew for once the man entered this room he remained there, as if he created his own torture chamber. Others who lived with him didn't dare enter either, so they had asked someone to break this barrier.

The door opened for the first time in days and a familiar red hair peered in.

"Ah, there you are." His voice lightened the room subtly but it was enough for the man in the room to lift his head. It seems that he had been in that spot since the man had entered this room.

His black cape billowed as he approached the grim man, "What are you doing good friend? Reflecting back on your sins? That's not the Hawk Eyes I know." The jollier man smiled like a ray of sunshine, but the other wasn't affected by it. The red haired man lowered his jocular tone and turned solemn, "I got the message from the lovely pink lady. She told me everything."

Juraquille Mihawk whispered in a dry, lifeless voice, "...I-"

"I know what happened. It's not your fault." The red haired man pulled up a chair and positioned it so that he was looking straight at the master swordsman, "It was an accident."

"It was my _fault_ Shanks." Mihawk cut in tersely, "I went too far."

"So what? You guys were using real swords and he was doing this in order to beat you one day. Sooner or later he was going to get some kind of casualty."

"He's blind Shanks!" Mihawk's voice rose with increasing rage, "A man with no sight is worse than a man with no arm!"

Upon hearing his example as criticism, Shanks' mouth twisted in a scowl, "It's just one eye! Good thing the kid could defend or else you would've killed him!" The red haired captain steadied his breathing and continued in a lower voice, "Besides, you know how to use the 'Sight through the Heart.' You can teach him that when he gets better... Did he wake?" Mihawk fell into his own shell and didn't say a word, "...I see."

Shanks crossed his legs and leaned in, "You know Hawk Eyes, I've heard this is the second time you've met him and you have given him that scar. That's _much_ bigger than the one you inflicted on his eye. Did you go through this then?"

Mihawk shifted and leaned back against the back of the chair. Shanks noticed that the master swordsman had suddenly aged within a few days. He looked as if he was going to sleep, "Shanks, we were enemies then. The kid was a no name to me. And you are correct; one day he is going to challenge me and fight to the death. I wouldn't shed a tear if I would have to slice his throat.

"But right now, we're not enemies. I'm his teacher and he's my pupil. There is a difference, subtle but significant. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Shanks put his hand under his cape and gave one nod. Mihawk rolled his head to the side, "I almost killed my pupil Shanks. My dear, dear pupil." He shielded his hand over his eyes and let out one quiet sigh.

Shanks straightened in his chair and tightened his lips, "I'm glad that the young lady cut in between and saved the kid. If you've killed him I wouldn't have came here to discuss." Shanks narrowed his eyes, "Roronoa Zoro is Luffy's most _valuable_ crewmate."

"I know." Mihawk's voice was lower than a whisper.

A soft knock ceased their conversation. The ghost princess peeked through a small opening of the door. Her large eyes were wide when she felt the Haki surrounding the two men.

"Umm..." she stammered, unable to continue further from the formidable intimidation.

A smile danced across Shanks' face, "What is it young lady?" The Haki diminished and the dense air was breathable for her to speak.

"I-I came here to tell you guys that he...woke up."

Mihawk suddenly rose on his feet. His eagle like eyes pierced into Shanks but it read worry, something Shanks had never seen on this man's face. It didn't fit him at all.

The captain chuckled and slapped the other on the back, "Go on Hawk Eyes. Just apologize and he'll forgive, but I bet you he's going to say it's his own fault." Shanks gave another push and Perona, realized that it was safe to enter the room, took the master swordsman by the hands and pulled him out. It was like watching a daughter urging her father to walk faster to an amusement attraction.

Shanks scratched at his head as he observed the master swordsman. Since these two visitors started to stay at Mihawk's home, a change appeared on the master swordsman. A bizarre but a good kind of change. Because of his title, he probably would never come across a peaceful happy marriage and raising his own children. These two years were going to be a memory that Juraquille Mihawk would treasure forever-he would never show that in front of anyone however.

_He keeps saying, 'pupil' but he's probably thinks of him as his own son._ Shanks mused, snickering.

"Red Head! Are you coming or not?" Perona's sharp use of language popped Shanks' thought bubble.

"Coming, coming." Shanks pulled up a smile and followed after the two, looking forward to seeing what other surprises Mihawk was going to reveal.

**The End**


End file.
